Haydée Barkstone
thumb|250px|All credits to http://lihony.deviantart.com/ ! = Quick Overview = *'Full Name:' Haydée Barkstone. *'Nickname(s):' Dee; Hay. *'Race:' Goblin. *'Age:' 31. *'Birthplace:' Ratchet, the Barrens. *'Class:' Thief / Rogue. *'Title(s): '''Stone Guard; Sneaky Scout; The Mischievous Thief *'Profession(s):' Skinning, leatherworking. *'Guild:' Evil Horde. =Backstory= '«Beginnings» Originating from a tailor and a hardworking trader, she had taken several distinct attributes from the two. The outward tranquil nature from her mother, Mariana, and the more hidden short fuse personality from her father, Devinsky. She was born in the city of Ratchet on the mainland of Kalimdor, though she spent little time in that settlement. Around the age six, she was moved to Booty Bay at the southern tip of Stranglethorn Vale with her mother after her father was arrested for working too hard. The rumor was that he was mistreating several animals in the city rather than putting them out of their misery for their pelt and leather to be sold. Booty Bay, considered to be the pirate capital of Azeroth, played a large toll on the girl. Exposed to extortion within the local shops, behind-the-scene dealings for illegal substances, and even murders outside the settlement, she eventually grew somewhat used to the loud environment. By the time she was fourteen years old, her father has been released for over a year now, she was gifted with a sibling. Her little sister Griselda was born, but the two were unfortunately distant. Griselda was born with the affection of both a mother and father, while she lacked the parental protection from a father, resulting in her exposure to the bad side of Azeroth, or at least what it seemed to be at the time. ''«Thieves; to be honored?»'' Snatched up by a band of thieves, Haydée was abducted by the group in hopes of recruiting fresh blood. Back then, she didn't have an option on whether to leave or not, seeing that she was younger than all the other members of the group. In total, there were about fifteen of them. She herself just became seventeen years old, almost and independent woman by that time, with only a few years left before she reached adulthood. What the thieves did was only typical, and they had an wide range of races within their ranks. Alliance and Horde meant nothing to them, only gain did. She had already been exposed to Alliance-aligned characters, though never had any actual contact with them, having been forbidden to by her father. She spent a handful of years with the group. The radical band of thieves did have a beneficial factor, as she became trained with blades, and how to utilize her smaller figure to reach places others wouldn't be able to. From that point on, she would start to focus on improving those set of skills, her blade-training and stealth. At age 24, she decided to finally drop the thief scene. She heard about a company hiring militants for simple jobs and she was interested. Like before, leaving the group of thieves, though little significance they had in anyone's life, wasn't an option for them. Although they accepted her as a friend by then, they opposed her decision to leave, and forbade her from doing so. Her talents that she picked up along the years proved useful, as she took down one of the first of the group that focused on retrieving, or even killing if that wasn't possible, her. Her first kill was nothing like she expected it to be. She's seen brawls and even deaths in front of her, but she never was the one to end a life. She didn't consider any of the thieves her friend after they isolated her from her friends and family, but the connection between them wasn't the problem. She withdrew a steel dagger from alongside a human male's neck, then watched as the somewhat large body fell limp on the grassy ground of the Eversong Woods. ''«Haydée, the Hired Hand»'' Out of the handful of thieves sent to retrieve her, only two more died after her first kill. The rest of the thieves got the picture, and sooner or later, backed off. By that time, she was already involved with the mercenary company known as Fairseas Hands. Most likely unheard of by any adventurer, they centered on being hidden and secretive. Once, she worked for an organization known as the Dark Horde. She had only heard stories of their dealings, that they believed in the old Horde beliefs, and that the current Horde was a joke. She didn't exactly agree with what they believed, but pay was pay. Her loyalty for the company remained strong for a full year. She reached a high rank. Being a sergeant meant a lot to her, though there were many just like her. Minors in the corporation looked up to her for her high skills in the shadows and up-close combat. She was also admired by many, but she remained untouched by any other person. Her family meant very little to her. They seemed like disappointments. She felt like they could have accomplished much more in their lives, but instead, they settled to be a simple trader and tailor, and her sister, a hunter whom accumulated food from within the forest of Stranglethorn to keep the taverns and kitchens stocked with fresh meat in Booty Bay. She experienced several difficult jobs as a hired hand. Her pay was weak compared to others she soon came to realize, yet she did the most difficult that were to offer in the corporation. She felt that she was being used, and she certainly didn't approve. Haydée decided to take it up with the head of the corporation, Billy Bordinhamsy, whom completely brushed the issue away. He expounded to her some faulty explanation that he felt that she wasn't doing the best of her ability to fulfill her missions. In a storm of rage, she exited the company's headquarters, where it was assumed that she resigned from her position as a sergeant. ''«The Warsong Offensive»'' Combat continued to be Haydée's strong part. She continued to pursue it, eventually landing in the palms of the orc warriors. That was the instance where she was first introduced to faction-faction battles. They were massive and great, each battle being bigger and dangerous than the last. Ashenvale was a known target of the Horde because of its many untapped resources and vast supply of lumber. Soon, she signed into the Warsong Offensive, and was sent to Ashenvale to assist the Horde in taking control of Ashenvale. It was a difficult task, and has yet to be accomplished, and even now, Haydée continues to fight for the Warsong's behalf. It began when she reached the age of twenty eight. Two years after being on a personal hiatus from any combat since her departure from the Fairseas Hands, she heard news that the Horde required more reinforcements with the new Scourge threat in the north, in Northrend. She wasn't interested in joining the Horde in conquering the freezing mountains of the north, and so she settled for the shrouded trees of Ashenvale. The first real battle she ever took part in was almost her last. She failed to hone her practiced skills. She simply strolled in the dark forests, having been lost in its beauty, rather than being on the offensive. She was ambushed by a pair of well-experienced Night Elf Sentinels. If it weren't for a nearby group of patrolling orcs, she would have been a corpse. She managed to hold off the two for a few minutes before she sprinted out of the scene at the first sign of exhaustion. Midway between her sprint, she ran into the patrol, and they took control of the situation. Since then, the goblin rogue would always be on the offensive, no matter what the situation is. She has been fighting for the Warsong Offensive for three years, and it's where she has been improving her skills with her effort and hands-on training. ''«Currently»'' Haydée currently lives within Orgrimmar in the Valley of Spirits, where she's usually surrounded by a serine calmness that is known to be offered by that area of the city. She continues to fight for the Warsong Offensive against the Alliance, sometimes offering her aid to other branches of the Horde such as the Defilers or the Frostwolf Clan. She also enjoys traveling throughout Azeroth to explore its many regions, so her exact location can be absolutely random at times. She also works on collecting various assortments of weaponry and armor, so she is also working on improving her skills in skinning and leatherworking so that she will be able to provide herself with the provided equipment, rather than have to spend her hard-owned gold on it. = Persona = ''«Appearance»'' The little goblin rogue tends to idly play with her dual-wielded weapons. Should she actually be in the mood, you might even catch her banging her blades around to lighten the environment with some... badly played music. Dee sports a several earrings, though unlike many other goblins, they're the only she has on her body. Over her upper-chest, she has a beautiful necklace with a large moonstone gem. Wrapped around her fingers lie a series of fancy rings, only for the purpose of showing off her wealth. If she's geared in a combat-esque set of armor, then all of her jewelry would be hidden from sight. She does stand at three feet and one inch above the ground, which is pretty typical for a female goblin. Her body's natural skin color is a very light-greenish hue, with very few marks or faults on her body. Her lips are a darker shade of green than her skin. They're full, and hardly ever cracked due to Haydée's treatments so that they always look good. Her ears are actually pretty small compared to most goblins, but still larger than most other creatures. The girl's hair is of a light turquoise hue, and typically wrapped inside of a ponytail. Each strand of hair is thin and soft, and it always has a shiny coat to it as a result of her constant care and treatment. Similar to her hair, her eyes are of an exotic sort, being a bright purple rather than the common brown or green. As a result of her earlier endeavors has first a thief, then an agent for the Warsong Offensive, she has received a handful of scars along her face and body. The most notable are a scar formed from a blade along the left side of her cheek, a mark on her right arm from a burn, and lastly, another scar on the back of her right hand, also seeming to originate from a blade. Fashion is a big part of Haydée's interests. She tends to dress in beautiful, well-made dresses and clothes when she's in a city or town. Her most preferred colors are red and purple, though not all of her clothes consist of those. Fortunately, she doesn't dress the same way casually than when she does when she's out for anything related to combat. When the latter does occur, she would always dress in a leather outfit, the exact appearance tends to vary, but her identity is always hidden behind a helmet or mask. Although not acknowledged by all, a woman's voice can play a large role in one's opinion of a person. Haydée Barkstone's voice is by no means high pitched and shrill compared to those of her brethren. In comparison, the woman's voice can seem to be like a blood elf's. Soothing and natural, rather than sounds like a gal's strained her voice for yelling for over and over. ''«Personality»''''' The sneaky little goblin isn't notorious for being annoying or a pest, like the main population of goblins, though her actual personality is a cloud between all her different personas. Even she gets confused on what she honestly prefers after everything she's taken up in the past. Her typical self would most likely be described as calm and placid, and even complacent at times. She isn't necessarily ambitious for anything in particular; she just does what she enjoys as a living. Although her usual demeanor would be recognized as serene, she can be lit like a fuse if anything too personal or insulting is mentioned. For the few real friends she has had in the past, she has proven to be completely loyal to them. She gains her enjoyment from doing mischievous tasks, oddly enough. Something she is notorious for is to be a pickpocket by night! Dee seems untainted from any negative emotion from any wandering eye, having hidden darker secrets and her unknown jobs as a mercenary for the Warsong Offensive deep inside herself. Anger is almost always a short-term deal with her, though sometimes, it seems like she's bound to explode with everything she's ever kept. Eventually, it does just fade away once she manages to control herself again. Weeks of planning followed by months of infiltration and eventually, battle seems to have made no impact on the girl's personality, giving one's idea of her seem like she's simply uncaring for such things, which actually are incorrect. The goblin indeed does care about life and happiness. She's always had a love for animals. When she was younger, she nearly strayed the patch of a master of beasts before she was recruited by a insignificant band of bandits. = Skills & Abilities = Cunning and wit are only a couple of what the goblin rogue is gifted with. Therefore, early in her past, she was almost always taken advantage as an easy hand for any job, seeing as she hardly know how much a mercenary could really make. Cheap missions and acting as extra muscle during a trade were only a couple things she used to do. By the time she joined the Warsong Offensive, she already had received various training on blades and defense tactics. Her most preferred set of weapons would be daggers, as they're easy to hide and easy to maneuver. After being in the Offensive for almost a decade, she's quite adept in the field. Her intelligence only adds to her superiority on the field, followed by the natural figure of a goblin, she can easily hide herself and sneak around the scene. Her ever-changing personas, whether or not intentional, also play a hand in her cards, as she can always attempt to befriend people and adapt to their preferences. The woman isn't only accompanied by positives. She does have her own significant weaknesses. Sure, she has the speed and agility of what would be needed to take down a worthy foe, but lacks the appropriate strength to do so for an extensive period of time. Her attacks are almost always quick bursts before returning to the shadows to recuperate and prepare for another attack. If she happens to fail an attack and the battle takes longer than say.. five minutes, then she would retreat to recover her energy. That way, she obviates death as best as possible, always wanting to have the upper hand and surprise in a fight. Armory Page Category:Horde Rogue Category:Horde Category:Goblin Category:Female Category:Rogue